Team 7 reunited
by MissLia105
Summary: Naruto get's his first Genin team, and when team 5 is given a mission with two other teams, who's sensei's turn out to be Sakura and Sasuke, thing's are about to get interesting.


Naruto Uzumaki lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling day-dreaming. The first traces of morning light were seeping through the closed curtains. Today was the day he was to be assigned a genin team, as he had reached jounin only a few weeks back. So much had changed since his first team. Sakura Haruno was currently jounin and the second best medical ninja in the village. Sasuke Uchiha, who Naruto had recently brought back to the village, was recovering from his many years of err... travelling, as well as spending some time with a certain pink haired medic.

An alarm started blaring, signalling that it was time to get up. Naruto swung his feet out of bed and stood up. He walked into the bath room and had a shower, hoping the hot water would wash the sleepiness from his brain. He threw on his clothes and walked into his small kitchen, grabbing piece of toast. He sat down at the table and moved to pick up the morning news paper. Lying on top of it was an official Konoha scroll addressed to him; he picked it up and opened it. He scanned the contents, it read:

_To: Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin_

_Dear, Brat._

_I assume you are aware, that today you will be given a Genin team, you may test them any way you chose. Your job will be to determine whether they will continue to train as Genin or return to the academy. You have been assigned team 5, it runs thus: _

_Ichigo Kazuki _

_Hattori Takumi _

_Hoshi Minako_

_Please meet at the Hokage's tower at 10 am for further information._

_NOTICE: Testing method no.34 has been banned in favour of more acceptable methods._

_The fifth Hokage_ _Lady Tsunade_

Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing that she had specifically assigned him team 5 simply to humour him. This team was a similar group to the one he had experienced when he was younger: two students who had passed with the highest rankings and one student who had passed with the lowest. Naruto took the short route out the window and began to make his way towards the Hokage's tower. As he strolled through the village, he began to think of ways he might test his Genin team. He of course had ideas of his own but he figured he'd use Kakashi's old bell test. Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't realise that those who passed him on the side walk would stop and do a double take. Girls from 10 to 13 would blush after one look and hurry away. While any 14 and older would smile flirtatiously.

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's tower a couple minutes late. Instead of taking the front entrance, he jumped to the roof and swung himself in through the open window, landing gracefully on the balls of his feet.

"You're late Naruto," Tsunade said, not even looking up from the scroll she was reading.

"Sorry baa-chan." She just sighed and stood up. The noise in the room died down and the meeting started. Most of it was information on what they'd be doing and which testing methods were appropriate. Naruto took the time to scan the room for familiar faces, Shikamaru sat in the corner with a look of complete and utter boredom on his face. Naruto knew that he was actually analyzing everything in the room. Sakura was listening intently and even tacking notes. Sasuke was idly playing with a kunai, throwing it in the air and catching it again. Naruto was surprised to see him there; he hadn't heard that the Uchiha had reached jounin. Naruto was jerked out of his day dream when he heard his name.

"Naruto, can I see you after the meeting?" Tsunade asked. He nodded, not that he really had a right to refuse. People began to file out, walking to the academy to meet their new pupils. Tsunade motioned for him to sit in front of her desk.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, taking the tea he was offered. Tsunade sat back in her chair.

"I've decided to retire soon, and you, Naruto, are to be my successor" she said.

"You mean it?" Naruto asked his eyes wide. She nodded, smiling at the young ninja's excitement. They spoke for a while longer, discussing Naruto's training and when he would take over... Until Naruto saw the time and jumped out of his seat. " Kuso! Sorry baa-chan, I have to go! I'm really late." She nodded.

"Go along and meet your team." Naruto smiled in return and swung himself out the window. "Good luck!" she called after him, but the future sixth Hokage was already gone.


End file.
